At Adventureland/Stop Scar
This is the scene where the gang are at Adventureland and stop Scar and his allies goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. team is walking and arrive at Adventureland Evil Ryan: Well, guys. My mentor is with Ryan so he can help us. Evil Anna: Hey. Maybe our allies will help us. Oisin Ryan: Wait. There is a portal. portal opens and Ryan is driving a boat then he dodges a magic blast Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I'm happy for you to come, my friends. Ryvine set an ambush for me and Merlin so... I don't think we can help you. Sci-Ryan: Then who, Ryan? Thomas: Who will help us, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Rafiki will guide you in Merlin's place. Good luck! sails downstream. The scene on the portal change and Rafiki appears Rafiki: laughs There you are! A-sante-sana-squash-banana... Sci-Ryan: What is happening in your world, Rafiki? Rafiki: Let me show you, Sci-Ryan. paints the screen to see the circle of life. Scar in under it with two hyenas. The camera rise up to see a drawing of Hades. Ryvine is with him Rafiki: narrating Scar has returned in spite of his big fall. This is a very dark trick. It's breaks the circle of life. Only ones who are also broken could do this. You see? Ryvine Sparkle: Here is a deal, Scar. Team up with Jessanita, Timothey, Optimus' former student and Scarlette, help us take over this... place and find me and Hades Merlin's Crystal of the Magic Kingdom and I will let you live... let's just say forever. to the drawing. We see a drawing of Scar standing on a rock Rafiki: (Off-Screen) So Scar returned... Scar: And this time, nothing can harm me. So if you wish to escape my wrath, you will obey me. Stampede the elephants and crush all who would stand in my way! drawing wipes away to Scar Scar: When I find the crystal, I shall be king.... to the drawing Forever! wipes the drawing away Rafiki: You must stop Scar and his allies. Fix this broken circle. I'm sending Ladybug and Cat Noir to help you. Sean Ryan: I hope they get there. Ladybug: We are here. Cat Noir: And how do we defeat a lion named Scar? Ryan F-Freeman:voice You need to go to this location and use the Sorcerer's key. Rafiki will help you out and so does Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ranyx: Right. head toa portal Rafiki: voice Ahhh. There is great dark magic here. And Scar have shared it with the hyenas. You must stop them. scene shows Banzi Banzi: Ugh. Man. Elephants are not easy to scare. If it weren't for Scar's whole invincability thing. No way I'll be taken orders from him again. Matau T. Monkey: Freeze, turkey! Banzi: Hey. If it isn't Matau and the Autobots from Jasper Nevada. a magic blast at the portal Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Which spell do I use? Sunset Shimmer: Cornal Hati's righteous stomp? Ryan Tokisaki: Let me try. used Cornal Hati's righteous stomp an Banzi is defeated Banzi: I'm just gonna lie down for a minute... falls on the ground Rafiki: laughs You did it, Kuryan! Now you and your friends must catch up to Scar and co. There's still a way to stop them set things right. portal shows a location called Sunshine Tree Terence Rafiki: This is our next place. Sci-Ryan: For what? Rafiki: For what you are looking for. So go. Crash Bandicoot: Right. Let's go. soon arrive at another portal Rafiki: voice Scar is getting closer. But, Scar. He tricked the hyenas. They are not so smart. You must show them the truth. portal shows Scar and his allies with the hyenas Scar: Starting an elephant stampede is a... small task. Yet somehow beyond you fools. I seem to be the only one around this world capable of doing everthing right?! Rafiki: The hyenas thinks Scar, Scarlette, Jessanita and Tim cannot be beaten. Show them. Ryan F-Freeman: voice Ok, Sci-Ryan and Alice. It's your time to help Cat Noir and use the Sorcerer's Crest. A symbol on the back of your spell cards. It has great magic. Hurry. and Alice help Cat Noir and used the Sorcerer's Crest. A tree branch hits Scar and his allies on the head Shenzi: Hey! You and your allies are not invinceble. Why you liying mangy, no good wanna-be king of the savannah. We are outta here! Timothy: Wait! Don't go! Shenzi: No, Train-bot! You are not Scar's friend. If you want to go back where you came from, get outta here! Rafiki: Good work. Scar and his allies will disapear here. But, you can follow him to another place and face the lions. Sci-Ryan: Let's go to another location. Evil Anna: Right. later. They arrive at another location and open the portal Rafiki: The hyenas and Timothy have fled. Yes! Ha ha! But, Scar and his allies seeks another's help. You must stop them before it is too late. portal shows Scar Scarlette: Well. You can approve if my male counterpart want to rule this land, he must be more powerful then his brother, Mufasa. Megatron: What my friend Ryvine can do. Is Scar keeping your part of the offer. Ryvine Sparkle: So get those elephants running and bring us that crystal, or our deal... is... his angry voice OFF!! and Megatron disappears Scar: Ahh. Sci-Ryan and Alice. You two proved your skills against that tree branch. Unfortunatly. This time, you have to contend.... With me and my allies! used her guitar and Scar and Scarlette use thier paws at the portal Matau T. Monkey: Let me have a go. I got the thing to do it. I'll use Lightning McQueen's Ka-chow! used the spell card and beaten the 3 villains. Hades and Ryvine appears Hades: Late night steeling the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom. I hope. Cause you better not be raining on my parade here. Ryvine Sparkle: And you three better not storm ahead here. Scar: Uggh. You make puns, Ryvine? Hades: Hmm. Time for a little Underworld pick me up again. snaps his fingers then Scar, Jessanita and Scarlette dissapears Rafiki: You bested them, Matau! Ha ha! But, what goes away sometime comes around again. Be watchful. gang goes to another location Rafiki: Ha ha! No time to lose. A dark power has made Scar a mighty storm, Scarlette into a robot and Jessanita a Midnight Sparkle of herself. Only a good power can stop them. Like you. Ladybug and Crash. portal shows Hades and Ryvine using thier magic to make Scar a thundercloud, Scarlette a robot Gaia Everfree and Jessanita into Midnight Sparktron Scar: I have only one bit of advice for you... Scar, Scarlette and Midnight Sparktron: RUN!!!! zap the portal with thier lightning Sci-Ryan: Hurry! Alice! Use the Blue Fariy's Wand Wish spell! uses the spell Scar: Back away! Or my lightning will stampede the elephants below! Midnight Sparktron: I think you want to give up. Scarlette: And let Linda Ryan won for once! Sci-Ryan: We would rather she die then give up. Emmet: I agree. Rafiki: Ahhh. That Scar is a tricky one. But, old Rafiki already send the elephants home. Laughs Cody Fairbrother: So funny. Rafiki: Now. Blow that storm away! Merlin: voice Use any of your spell cards, Crash. And finish Scar! Conaria Lacey: We could use it. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Cat Noir, use the Woozels' woozel nightmare spell. Sean, use Yen Sid's magical hat and I will use Ariel's bubble attack. use their spells and Scar is defeated Jessanita: Curse you! Scar: NOOOOO!!!!!! Ryvine Sparkle: Great. But, did he listen? Hades: No. He wants to be a cloud. Who's afraid of a cloud?! in frustration Crash Bandicoot: I guess that put out their plan. Rafiki: No time to put out that fire just yet! But you beat Scar! You did it! Laughs portal shows Ryan with Merlin on a boat with Rafiki Ryan F-Freeman: Well done, my friends. Merlin: Unfortunatly, Hades still has other villains afoot. Ryan F-Freeman: We could use your help if you like. And I am helping you on this. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes